


To fix a marriage

by Charlia



Series: To Tame a Deer universe [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A little bit of a power exchange, Brief mention of sexy InoShikaCho times, Consent is in marriage too, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Intimacy, Marriage Troubles, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, consent is hot, mention of future exploits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlia/pseuds/Charlia
Summary: Side story to "To Tame a Deer". After many years of their marriage falling apart, Shikaku got to the bottom of the issues... Now they head to the bedroom
Relationships: Akimichi Chouza/Nara Shikaku/Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino
Series: To Tame a Deer universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127684
Kudos: 2





	To fix a marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy Nara and Mummy Nara really do love each other very much :D
> 
> I am doing other chapters for my other stories! I promise!
> 
> Please enjoyyyy

Shikaku smirked down at his wife; his eyes glinting with mischief as he watched her giggle on the bed. Her cheeks were flushed, the rich chocolate colour of her eyes was eclipsed by her dilated pupils. Her baby blue yukata was ruffled and pulled open at the neck revealing her flawless, creamy skin underneath. Shikaku groaned quietly, she was just as attractive, if not more so, as when they got married. Swearing under his breath, Shikaku braced himself over his wife and nuzzled into her neck, inhaling her mouthwatering scent. The light floral perfume mixed well with her natural scent of the woods after the rain. Whispering softly into her ear how much he loved her; loved her mind, her passion, and her soul. Mouthing at her skin, biting and kissing his way down her neck, Shikaku suckled his mark over her pulse. Pulling back to watch the red bloom across her skin. Pride pulled at him as he watched the red darken to a bruise, stark against her pale skin.

  


Pulling back, Shikaku took in the sight of his wife panting under him, he grinned before ducking down to capture her perfect pink lips with his own, softly exchanging loving kisses, before he deepened the kiss. Licking his way into her mouth, Shikaku tangled his tongue with hers, thoroughly taking her breath away. A hint of a smirk crossed his lips as his free hand moved to unwind her obi enough to pull her yukata open wider giving him easier access to her body. Shikaku dragged his calloused hand up her soft skin, his fingers tracing the faint stretch marks from her pregnancy in adoration, before he cupped her breast pulling a moan of his name from her. Gods, but he loved his name falling from her mouth. It was almost like a prayer; that for this brief moment in time he was her god, her universe, her everything. Tonight however was his turn to worship her. She got manipulated by those jealous women because  _ he _ had failed as her husband, and best friend. She didn’t turn to him, because she was worried about what he would think. Tonight he wanted her to realise that he was there for her because he loved her.

  
  
  


Kneading, catlike, the breast resting in his palm, Shikaku rested his forehead against Yoshinos. Making sure he had eye contact, before he spoke.

“Can I make love to you, my darling? Let me show you how much I appreciate you, how much I adore you. Can I worship you tonight, dear one?”

Shikaku moved his hand to roll her dusty pink nipple between his thumb and fingers, gently pulling and tugging, before switching to her other breast. Grinning at the whine the attention pulled from his wife, Shikaku lightly kissed her again. Barely brushing his lips, featherlight across hers, he murmured against her mouth.

“That doesn’t sound like a yes sweetheart. If I can’t hear that one little word from you, I’m going to take it as a no.” Shikaku smiled sweetly at the panting woman, before pushing himself up off the bed, and straightening his shirt. Blowing a quick kiss to Yoshino, he headed around the bed to leave the room. “It’s okay, my love,there are plenty of other ways for me to show my appreciation for you. I could cook dinner, or we could get dressed up and go for dinner at your favourite restaurant. We could even go for a picnic tonight if you wish.” Shikaku muses out loud.

Shikaku hid his smirk at the squeak of protest, watching as Yoshino scrambled to her knees and crawled across the bed intent on intercepting him before he left the room. Her wriggling to get up and across the bed, pulled her yukata wide open, flashing him two full breasts falling slightly to the side. Shikaku licked his lips as he took in his fill of her, the left slightly smaller than the right, a flash of silver in both nipples. He reluctantly dragged his eyes away and down her body, to a neatly trimmed triangle of dark curls hiding the tasty prize nestled between her thighs. He cocked an eyebrow and waited patiently, ignoring the fire curling its way through his stomach, as she reached out to him with a playful pout on her pink lips. A dark smirk curling its way across his face as she whined at him.  
“Okay, fine! Yes I want you, and your stupidly amazing cock!” Shikaku watched as Yoshino paused and sat back onto her heels, spreading her creamy thighs apart. Fluttering her eyelashes up at him, as she brought a finger to her mouth and sucked on it coyly. “Shikaku, pleaseeeee, you’re hot and I want you… please Shikaku-sama.”

Shikaku hummed in contemplation. “Oh, I don’t know sweetheart. I don’t want to force you into something, and you took a long time to answer darling.” He watched his wife lean back and arch her back slightly, presenting her chest in an attempt to lure him in; her core glistening below the curls. Gods, he wanted her so badly. He longed to be entwined with her watching her fall to pieces under his hands and tongue, still, he was going to hold out a little longer. Who said the dominant partner can’t be a little bratty occasionally.. _.coughcough _ Inoichi _ coughcough _ .

“But...but… Shikaku, don’t you want me?” Her voice had softened to a purr, one hand fondling her breasts, the other slipping down her body to dip into her center, a soft moan escaping her throat as the tip of one finger pushed into her. The slight burn a reminder at how estranged they had become from each other. Biting her lower lip, Yoshino tilted her head back with a mewl as she pumped her finger and thumbed at her clit. Circling her clit, pressing gently, her hips jerked forward unconsciously as Yoshino rediscovered her body. Panting heavily, Yoshino covered her hand in slick, and trailed it up her body, circling both peaked nipples before lapping at her coated hand. Gazing at Shikaku from half closed eyes, she offered her hand to him, hoping to entice him back to her bed.

  
  
  


Groaning, Shikaku couldn’t help but lean forward and drag his tongue over the offered treat. Moaning as the taste of his wife burst over his taste buds, bringing back memories of times past where they spent hours exploring and adoring each other's bodies. Stepping into her space, Shikaku gripped the nape of her neck, pulling her close to crush his lips to hers. Desperation for connection making his kiss aggressive, teeth nipping at lips, as the two of them dueled for dominance. With a triumphant growl, he traced the roof of her mouth, before coaxing her tongue into his mouth. His hands roaming, squeezing, kneading his way down her front, swallowing the whimpers and moans he was pulling from her. Pinching both nipples, he tugged them, forcing Yoshino to arch her back further, dropping her head back. Shikaku watched, his eyes pitch black from desire, as a rich heady sigh was ripped from the radiant woman in front of him. A surge of love tempered the scorching desire, urging him to see to her first. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Shikaku lifted Yoshino and clambered awkwardly onto the bed, the burning heat of her pussy radiating through his shirt. Tumbling forward, Shikaku threw Yoshino playful onto the bed, drawing a giggle from her.

  
  
  


Sitting back onto his heels, Shikaku stripped efficiently, making sure to flex in front of his wife to hear her giggle again. Raising an eyebrow, he waited impatiently as Yoshino unwrapped her obi tossing her yukata to the side. Leaning forward, he caressed the silken skin on both of her sculpted calves. She may have retired from active duty, but she kept to her physical training. Another thing he adored about her, she may have chosen to be the homemaker and run the day to day parts of the clan, but she was determined to be able to protect their family. Smiling sweetly at the queen in his bed, Shikaku glided his hands, feather light, up her legs; pushing them to part gently, his tongue darting out to lick at suddenly dry lips. Keeping their eyes connected, he lowered himself down to lay cradled between her thighs. Hovering just in front of the slit, he inhaled deeply, moaning breathily at the sweet scent. Quirking a quick smirk at the shaky whine from above him, his tongue darted out with a quick swipe, his hands gripping her hips securely as they jerked. Humming in delight, Shikaku pressed an open mouth kiss on the tempting pussy, flicking his tongue deeper, parting the lips. An encouraging whimper, kept him burying his face into her, his nose pressed deep into her curls. Flattening himself against the bed, Shikaku broadened his tongue to lap the length of her pussy. 

  
  
  


The tip of his tongue dipped into her opening, causing Yoshino’s breath to hitch as she squirmed on the bed. He was deliberately teasing her, she grumbled to herself mentally, he always knew just what to do to wind her up tight. Yoshino struggled against the iron bands of his hands on her hips, desperately trying to rut against him. She gasped as he chuckled at her attempt, sending vibrations through her. Whining needily, Yoshino sighed as Shikaku rolled his tongue against her clit, alternating the pressure of his tongue with each roll. A slight hint of sharp teeth had Yoshino crying out, her hands flying down to tangle in Shikaku’s long hair, ruffling his normally neat ponytail. Heat was starting to coil and pool into her stomach as her husband showed just how good he was at paying attention to details. His tongue twisted and whirled around her button, taking breaks to flick at her, doing nothing but driving her higher, her hands flying to the bed to claw and grip the sheets. Yoshino snarled slightly as Shikaku backed off again, back to slow long licks. Oh he was  _ infuriating _ ! Her very own idiotic genuis, didnt he know it was mean to torment a lady?! Breathing deeply, Yoshino relaxed against the bed, letting the slow laps gradually lull her into a relaxed state. Well, if he wants to make this last awhile, there was really nothing to do but hold on for the ride. Yoshino smothered a grin behind her hand, when Shikaku wanted to take his time she was guaranteed multiple orgasms.

  
  
  


Shikaku hid a mischievous grin as Yoshino snarled at him. Gods, he loved teasing her! She was so responsive and expressive. Shifting minutely, Shikaku wrapped an arm across her stomach, and drew his other hand towards himself. Turning his head, he nipped at the soft thigh next to his head. Using his tongue to sooth the area as Yoshino’s breath hitched, Shikaku laid a trail of biting kisses up her thigh before skipping over her core and working his way down the other thigh. Snickering at the needy whine from his wife, Shikaku spread her lips and sealed his mouth around her clit. He sucked and lightly scraped his teeth across her, delighting in the quivering of her thighs that he caused. Rolling his tongue across her slowly, with a slightly heavy teasing pressure, Shikaku pressed one finger tip into her. Shikaku groaned as he pulled back from her clit, to watch her pussy swallow his finger. He could feel her inner walls flutter around him, to grip tight drawing him deeper. Shikaku moaned deeply as a wave of unadulterated love and lust hit him like lightning. Sending electricity through his body, igniting nerve endings, his manhood throbbing where it was trapped between him and the bed. Shikaku rutted into the bed briefly as he glanced up at her face, seeing the vulnerable soft side of his troublesome woman displayed for him and only him. The sweet surrender that she gave him during their heated nights, made him feel like the most powerful man in the world… and so humble. That she chose him; lazy, unmotivated genius, wrapped up in clan politics; over her other suitors, made him realise he didn't deserve this woman. 

  
  
  


Pumping his finger, Shikaku dipped his head to focus on her clit. Time to put that memory of his to good use, and hit all the things she liked. He eased a second finger into her tight channel, his arm holding her still as she writhed on the bed, moans and gasps falling breathlessly from her open mouth. Ignoring his own need, Shikaku curled his fingers and dragged them across her spongy roof, humming in approval at the wail that happened when he found that spot. Nipping and rubbing her clit, Shikaku sped up his thrusts, making sure to skim the spot every other thrust, coaxing her closer to the edge. The trembling of her thighs became pronounced, and the stuttering of his name in her sweet voice, evoked a bone deep satisfaction in him. That he was the one reducing such a normally well put together woman to this creature of desire. Her slick coated his hand and lower face, adding another element of sound to the room. His fingers plunged into her gooey depth rang out, flushing his darling wife red in embarrassment that even in the heights of pleasure she still felt. Growling harshly, Shikaku forced a third finger into her; if she was able to be embarrassed, she was still too focused. 

  
  
  


The third finger drew a scream from Yoshino, as the burn of being stretched after such a long time was enough to send her spiralling over the edge. She rode the waves of her climax helplessly; powerless as the fire that had been building in her belly exploded, drawing her in and under. She clenched around his fingers, and threw her head back, her back arched off the bed as she soaked him and the bed. She panted heavily as she collapsed back onto the bed, her body twitching as the last of her orgasm washed through her. Well, now she knows. Her keeping secrets, and the way she had been acting, had really had a negative impact on their marriage. She couldn't remember a time in the last decade, that her climax had hit that hard and that fast from so little. Tingling in her clit, pierced the numbness, dragged her attention back to her husband, still buried between her legs. His talented tongue lapping at her, and his deliciously thick fingers rubbing up against her walls, pressed firmly against that one spot. She whimpered, and tossed her head in denial, she couldn't go again. It had been too long since the last time. Yet, as he milked her g-spot, she couldn't stop herself from rolling her hips against his face, the sensations threatening to overwhelm her. Her hands flew down to grip his hair and, despite what she planned, pulled him closer. 

  
  
  


No, no, no. Too much, but not enough. She forced his name out, along with a cry as she balanced on the edge. She vaguely noticed that he had removed his arm from her waist, letting her squirm and twist in the bed, seeking… something… anything. Faintly she recalled that him releasing her meant she could move away, but she couldn't control her need. Her world narrowed, white tinged, to his mouth on her clit, his fingers in her, and raging inferno reigniting from the smouldering left over from her last orgasm. Her hands moved to cup at her chest, fondling and pulling at her nipples, the sparks of pain sending shooting pleasure through her. Gasping, she tried to tell Shikaku that she couldn’t cum again, that it was too long and she was too old and a whole range of things. His response was a low, dark chuckle, followed by a rumble of his voice as he removed himself from her clit. His tone was almost feral, a slight sadistic glee, as he played her body like a puppet. He was firm in the idea that she could, and would, cum again. In fact his whispered promises of what would happen after, spoke of her orgasming several more times. She was pretty certain she sobbed and begged him to give her a chance to relax, and all he did was to ask her to say her safewords. She didn’t. 

  
  
  


Shikaku watched from where he had propped his head against her thigh, as this beautiful woman writhed on the bed and begged him to stop, even as her body begged him to continue. He reminded her of her safewords, instead she stopped begging for him to stop, and started to beg for him to not stop. He took in the glazed look in her eyes, and was pretty certain she was pretty much floating in sensation currently. He aimed a gentle smile at her, opposite to the way he had described what was about to happen to her. It might have been years, since they had truly been on the same page, but he did remember the best way to coax the second orgasm from her. Pulling his fingers from her body, Shikaku slid a dry finger from his other hand into her, working her own juice to coat that finger and then a second finger, before focusing on hitting her g-spot again. He grinned as she grew louder and louder. Crying out with each press of his finger tips. She was so close, he could see the muscles in her body tightening and trembling in time with her inner walls. She just needed one more push, and it just so happened he could provide that push. Without a warning, Shikaku pressed the tip of one slick finger past the tightened rim of her arse. He looked up in time to see her freeze before a wrecked look of pleasure crossed her face, and she screamed silently. Her body contorting, as she was held victim to the overwhelming feeling of completion.

  
  
  


Shifting quickly, with less than his normal grace, Shikaku shed his pants, and braced himself over her. A quick deep thrust had him impale her on his rock hard cock, dragging a high-pitched keen from her. Shikaku matched her sound with a low pitch moan, dropping his body to pin her beneath him, as he rolled his hips for smooth, long strokes into the palpitating heat of her core. There was one thing Shikaku had  _ never _ been accused of by sexual partners, and that was being inconsiderate, he made sure his partners were sated and had their needs seen to first. However, even he had a limit. He was too close to the edge to give her another orgasm before he had his. Buried, hilt deep, into her center, Shikaku mentally asked her forgiveness for having to cum before he could bring her to peak again. Losing control of his smooth thrusts, Shikaku allowed himself to chase his own climax. His hips jerked slightly off pace, rougher and deeper, carving a space for his cock in her softer center. A space that he had let close, instead of facing the issues head on, meaning their relationship had nearly completely broken. Nuzzling his head into the curve of her neck, he whispered how much he loved her, before reaching down and rubbing her clit. 

  
  
  


Yoshino moaned brokenly as her husband chased his own finish, his clever fingers pinching and rubbing at her clit. His whispered words of love breaking the dam and she cried. Tears sliding down her cheeks as she tried to hide her face in his hair, wrapping her legs around his waist when he moved to pull out. She knew her loving idiot was worried he had crossed a line, but nothing they had done was outside of their early marriage negotiation. Cupping the back of his head, holding him to her neck, she jerked her hips limply to meet his, hoping this would put him at ease. Her free hand scratching down his spine, lingering on the scar that was 1/8th of an inch away from paralysing him permanently. It was actually the point when she realised that she wanted to marry the scrawny, cocky moron that kept hitting on her. She held him tighter as she remembered the day he threw himself in front of the sword meant for her. Turning her head she mumbled how much she loved him, that she loved what he did to and for her. Biting down on the junction between his neck and shoulder, Yoshino mentally smirked. It was in a place that wasn't covered in his uniform. Now everyone would see her mark on him, especially since she knew he wore her marks with pride. 

  
  
  


The bite is what did it. Her sweet, rough from use, voice describing how much she loved him, pushed him close, but that bite was enough for the fire raging through him to explode. Shikaku shouted his release into the pillow. His hips jerked erratically as he felt his throbbing cock release into her. Her spasming pussy drawing everything he had, he groaned as sweat dripped off of his nose. He faintly heard Yoshino moan harshly, as his fingers on her clit, mixing with the feeling of his warm cum being shot into her, pushed her over the final edge. Her nails in his back dug in, he was certain they’d leave a set of halfmoon cuts that stung for days. He collapsed onto the bed, remembering to roll off of her. He didn't want to squish her, that was for sure. He faded in and out of consciousness, listening as Yoshino crawled out of bed and vanished into the bathroom, before curling up with him muttering about a nap.

  
  
  


A warm, wet sensation engulfed his cock, dragging Shikaku from his nap, to look down at his perfect woman. She hummed in acknowledgment, sending vibrations down his shaft. Shikaku gasped and jerked his head back, his mouth falling open, hands twisting in the bedsheet. He swore under his breath as she pressed the tip of her tongue to the slit, dragging the muscle back and forth slowly. She giggled around him as he panted, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. She pulled off and looked up at him, with a catlike lazy smile, tongue swiping at her lips, before blowing him a kiss. Ducking her head, she mouthed her way down the vein along the bottom, before kissing his balls. Gripping his shaft loosely, she licked and lapped at his sack, pulling one of his balls into her mouth to roll her tongue over. She hummed happily as Shikaku whimpered and twisted on the bed, his hands in a death grip on the sheets. She was glad that remember not to grab her hair, even when he was cheerfully falling into a reactive state. 

  
  
  


Yoshino nipped her way up his cock, before kissing the tip. With a playful wink, she opened her mouth and engulfed his cock, until it hit the back of her throat. Her eyes watering, Yoshino gagged. Shikaku was only of average length, but he was thick, and he filled the mouth and throat nicely. Steeling herself, Yoshino pushed past the gagging, and buried her nose in the silken curls at the base. Really, she huffed to herself, his hair was so soft and silky it just wasn't fair. Hollowing her cheeks out, Yoshino bobbed her head back and forth, one hand fondling his balls, the other gripping his behind. She’d never admit it, but his rear was one of her favourite physical aspects of him. It was round, and an odd mixture of muscular and squishy. She giggled around her mouthful, she could definitely see why the rest of his team insisted he bottomed in the past. His arse was made for it…. Maybe she could convince Inoichi and Choza to come play at some point in the future….

  
  
  


Shoving future plans aside, Yoshino went back to swirling her tongue around the length of his shaft. Honestly, his cock definitely tied with his arse. The skin was as soft as velvet, but it was burning hot, throbbing with a core of steel. Pausing in the scratching, Yoshino lent up to tug on his nipples. Smirking around his cock, as he squealed quietly. Yoshino was glad he was as sensitive as her, it made payback much easier. Pinching and rolling his nipples, alternating between the two, as well as increasing the suction around his manhood, Yoshino could feel his cock throb in her mouth. He wouldn't last much longer, never did when he was woken up with sex. An evil glint appeared in her eyes, maybe turn-about was fair play. Afterall it worked on her….

  
  


Yoshino snuck the hand playing with his balls down and swirled them in her slick. Apparently thinking of her husband bent over for his teammates was enough to make her drip. Carefully coating her fingers, she nudged his thighs apart in what seemed to be an attempt for her to get comfier. Yoshino deepthroated his length as she pushed one soaked finger into his hot hole, ignoring the scream of her name, as he stiffened and then bucked down onto her finger. Ignoring his stutter pleas for her to stop, Yoshino pulled his nipples harshly, breaking his words off into a needy groan, so different from the Shikaku she was used to. Working him loose carefully, Yoshino went looking for that one spot she had heard about, smirking when a high pitched mewl escaped him. Pulling off his cock, she pressed that spot again, and watched his balls draw tight to his body, and a full body blush coat him in a nice shade of pink. She could see the war of emotions in his eyes; a heady mix of lust, confusion, need, and trust. He could stop her, easily enough, but he was choosing to trust her, and gods did that make her feel powerful.

  
  
  


With a mouthed “I love you”, Yoshino pushed a second finger in, and pressed firmly on his prostate as she pinched his nipple. She loves this moment. The moment where she can see climax hit Shikaku. He tosses his head back, and yells, as his muscles ripple down his belly. His release spills into a pool across his stomach, parts of the stream hitting his chest. She loves watching him hang in that moment, it’s like the world and time stops for a brief moment. She can see his chest heave as it fights for more oxygen, his eyes rolled back and his hands clenching the nearest thing. She really was glad that he managed to break her away from that group, instead of dissolving their marriage. Maybe now, the two of them could focus on their family in a positive way, rather than looking at the house as a warzone. Grabbing the damp towel she had fetched earlier, Yoshino cleaned her lover up, before cuddling up to him.

  
  
  


Shikaku held his wife close, her head nestled on his chest, and thought about this morning. He hadn't expected the prostate massage, but they had discussed it at the beginning of their marriage, only Yoshino had always seemed to shy away from her being in control in the bedroom. Shikaku sighed and hugged her closer, how much of that was because of those damn meddling biddies? Brushing his lips over her head, Shikaku smiled as his actions gained him a sleepy murr of approval. 

“Yoshino, love, are you awake? I’d like to talk about this afternoon and this evening.” At her nod, he continued. “ Was everything okay? I did not cross any limits that we have spoken about, but considering the state of our relationship this morning, I just want to check.”

“No, love. You didn't cross any limit. I'm glad we could still connect physically. It’s been so long, and I know a big chunk of that is my fault. If I hadn't taken their advice, and I hadn't been so horrible to you and our daughter, we wouldn't have got to the point that we are unsure if we crossed the lines. Or even if we still had a relationship.” Here Yoshino lent back to make eye contact with Shikaku. “Thank you for saving me, and thank you for giving me a chance I do not deserve.”

  
  


Shikaku exhaled heavily, and pulled Yoshino close, nuzzling at the top of her head. He murmured words of reassurance and devotion to her, as tears flooded his chest; his heart broke as she sobbed in his arms, he knew this was coming. It happened everytime they had reaffirming sex; it was something that seemed to let her show her vulnerable side away from prying eyes. He was just glad that she trusted him still, despite the ups and downs of their relationship. Shikaku smiled at the ceiling, as a thought struck him. One thing that cheered, and settled, both his wife and child was a certain song. Clearing his throat, Shikaku started to sing. His voice, low and slightly rough, swelled around the room with a song he wrote for the birth of his daughter. Tonight they would rest and relax. Tomorrow they could do the hard part of talking; but he did know that they would grow stronger and come back unified.


End file.
